Nobita's Bride
|-|1979 version= Nobita's Bride is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot The Nobi Family and Doraemon are having a relaxing days while looking through an album of Nobita's life and happily speculated his future. This however, caused a worry for Nobita as he wonder who his future bride might be. Doraemon and Nobita then use Time Machine and head to the future to confirm the fact. When they reached the future, however, they are surprised that the Nobis' Residence was demolish and turned into a public park. Asking the police, the two of them managed to locate the future Nobita's mansion and head there. They find an ugly woman waiting in the living room. To Nobita's pleasure, she's not his wife as his wife is indeed Shizuka. Adult Shizuka then proceeds to drag him inside the room, mistook him for her son Nobisuke. The ugly woman then chews out Shizuka for not disciplining her son properly as the woman's son was bullied by Nobisuke. After she left, Shizuka then proceed to spank Nobita and complain that why he can't be more calm and gentle like his father. At the same time, the real Nobisuke returned home which shocked Shizuka. He claimed that Nobita(and Doraemon) are aliens that plan to take over their house. The two of them quickly escape back to the Time Machine but were corned and beaten up by Nobisuke as the toilet was being in use. After they made it back to the present time, Nobita complains about his future son's rude behavior with Doraemon says that at least he is energetic. Tamako then comes into the room and tells Nobita that Shizuka comes for a visit which caused Nobita to be full of embarrassment. The episode end with Nobita and Shizuka holding hands and walking together toward sunset with Doraemon smiles while watching over the two of them Characters *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon *Nobisuke *Sensei *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Time machine Trivia *Despite having a son's name similar to Suneo, the woman who appears in this episode may not be Suneo's wife as Suneo's son's name is Suneki, not Sunetaro. However, the episode in 2014 version seems to suggest that she's "indeed" Suneo's wife. *In the newest version, the episode occured on Nobita's birthday as part of 8th August is Nobita's birth date. *The newest 2014 version also shown Nobita and Shizuka's wedding day as well as Nobisuke's birthday. Videos |-|2005 version= Nobita's Bride is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon *Nobisuke *Sensei *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used *Time machine *X-ray Glasses Names in other languages Trivia *Despite having a son's name similar to Suneo, the woman who appears in this episode may not be Suneo's wife as Suneo's son's name is Suneki, not Sunetaro. However, the episode in 2014 version seems to suggest that she's "indeed" Suneo's wife. *The 2005 version remake aired on August 8, 2014. *In the newest version, the episode occured on Nobita's birthday as part of 8th August is Nobita's birth date. *The newest 2014 version also shown Nobita and Shizuka's wedding day as well as Nobisuke's birthday. Videos |-|2005 remake= Nobita's Bride is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon *Nobisuke *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Dekisugi's wife Gadgets used *Invisible Cloak *Time machine Trivia *Despite having a son's name similar to Suneo, the woman who appears in this episode may not be Suneo's wife as Suneo's son's name is Suneki, not Sunetaro. However, the episode in 2014 version seems to suggest that she's "indeed" Suneo's wife. *In this version, the episode occurred on Nobita's birthday as part of 8th August is Nobita's birth date. *This version also shows Nobita and Shizuka's wedding day as well as Nobisuke's birthday. *Dekisugi's wife makes a cameo in this episode. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime Category:2005 Anime